Baby Shadow
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Shadow is turned into a baby by one of Eggman's machines. Will Sonic and Amy cope with having to look after a baby? ONE-SHOT


**Baby Shadow **

**Here is a story I wrote in early March this year. (2010) **

Shadow the hedgehog was walking along the fields and meadows of Mobius, he was a lonely person but only because he preferred to be alone. So, he was walking along when he was suddenly grabbed by none other than an Eggman robot. They way you know whether it is an Eggman robot or not is that the Eggman robots have Eggman's logo on it or that it was made in Eggman's image. It was a strong one, most probably made just to catch Shadow.

Shadow yelled out as he was being dragged to Eggman's base, kicking, screaming, the lot. Eggman saw Shadow being dragged through the door, he smiled mischievously, he could now test his new machine on Shadow. The Robot held Shadow in front of Eggman. Shadow looked into Eggman's eyes, he could see that Eggman had something planned. Eggman looked into Shadow's eyes and could see fear. "Shadow, I need you for something. I've got a machine that needs testing." Eggman said, Shadow was about to refuse, Eggman silenced him. "Ah, but you don't have a choice."

Shadow was taken to the machine, he screamed as he was thrown in, the door closed, he was trapped. There was a flash from the machine as Eggman pulled the leaver, then silence. Eggman pressed a buttoned, the door hissed open, he looked at the now tiny Shadow, Shadow was now a baby. His shoes and gloves had fallen off of him as they were now too big for him.

"WAHHH!" Baby Shadow screamed. Eggman tried to shush him but Shadow continued. "WHAAAAHH!" Eggman gave Shadow a chaos emerald to make him happy. Shadow stopped screaming and crying. Eggman wondered if it was a bad idea to give Shadow an emerald. He tried to take it back. "Mine." a baby voice said, baby Shadow could talk. Eggman tried to take it back again, Shadow turned to the machine and started to smash it with the emerald. He hit the machine with the emerald. "Die!" he cried in a baby voice.

The machine was destroyed, Eggman put Shadow in a play pen. He sighed, he had spent a long time and it seemed a baby Shadow wasn't a lot easier than controlling a normal Shadow. Eggman left the room and Shadow screamed for attention until he came back. Once Eggman came back he put a dummy in Shadow's mouth.

"I need that chaos emerald." He said Shadow gave him an angry look. He didn't look scary though, he looked cute, so it didn't work. Shadow wanted to scream 'mine' as he wanted to keep the emerald. He couldn't because the dummy was in his mouth. He spat it out. He shouted the word he wante3d to scream so much and hit Eggman with the emerald.

"DIE DIE!" Shadow screamed whilst hitting Eggman. Eggman left the room to get away from the devil baby. When he came back because the baby had quietened down Shadow was sitting in a puddle of pee. Eggman ordered his robots to clean Shadow up. "DIE!" he cried as they were cleaning him up, he hit them with the emerald.

Once shadow was cleaned up, Eggman put him in a box and took it to Sonic, he found Sonic out on one of his runs. "Why would you give me something? It's a trap isn't it?" sonic said, he was in disbelief.

"I assure you, it'll be fun." Eggman said and left. Sonic curiously opened the box.

"Hey, It's a baby!" Sonic said. He picked it up and had a proper look at it. "Shadow!" Sonic cried, he had noticed who it was. He nearly dropped baby Shadow in shock. He noticed that Shadow had an emerald. He tried to take it of him but Shadow just hit him with it. "Oww, let's get you inside…" Sonic stopped talking as he felt a warm stream dribble down his leg. He looked at Shadow. "You… peed on me!" Shadow innocently smiled at him.

Sonic got home and went to his room, he put Shadow on the bed. He had second thoughts about it. "Actually I don't want you peeing on my bed." Sonic said and took Shadow off the bed, he put Shadow on the floor. Shadow screamed and cried. "Okay!" Sonic said and put him back on the bed and Shadow quietened down. Shadow started hitting the pillows making many feathers fly everywhere. There was a knock at the door and Sonic went to open it. Shadow jumped onto Sonic's head so Sonic had no choice but to bring Shadow with him. He opened the door, it was Amy.

"Hiiiii Sooooniiiic!" She screamed. She then saw Shadow. "Aww, that's so cute, where did you get it?" She looked at closer. "Oh My Gosh! That's Shadow!" she screamed. "What happened to Shadow?" she asked Sonic.

"I dunno, Eggman gave him to me so HE must have done something to him." Sonic said. By now Shadow had climbed to the ground. Sonic was happy for him to be off of his head. They looked down at him, he looked sad. Amy picked him up and comforted him. "I looks like we're going to have to look after him until we find a way to turn him into a teenager again." Sonic looked at how upset Shadow was. "He was grumpy enough as a teenager, now all he does as a baby is cry and scream."

"It's not because he's grumpy, it's because he's either hungry or cold." Amy said. She was about to say if he needs changing but he wasn't wearing a nappy. Shadow continued to cry. "Shadow, don't cry-" Amy noticed something was dribbling down her leg. "Ahh! He peed on me!" she screamed. Sonic suddenly ran out of the door. "Sonic?" Amy screamed. Sonic had left her. Amy put Shadow onto the floor and he crawled to the bedroom. Amy followed him, Shadow picked up the emerald. "Shadow, you have-"

"MINE!" he screamed. He started to chew on the emerald with the only two teeth he had. Amy sat on the bed with Shadow wondering where Sonic had gone and if he had left her. Soon Sonic returned, he had bags full of baby stuff. They used all of the new stuff to wrap Shadow up warm and put him in a nappy, they gave him a drink of baby juice. Shadow gulped it all down. "MORE!" he demanded. They gave him more, he did the same, "More!" he demanded again once he had finished.

"No, you've had enough now!" Sonic said. Shadow just carried on demanding. "NO!" Shadow threw the bottle at Sonic's head, he still refused to give Shadow any more. Shadow screamed as loud as he could then broke into tears. Amy stuck a dummy in his mouth, gave him a teddy and put him under a blanket. Shadow fell asleep. "Amy, you got him to go to sleep."

The next day Amy was feeding baby Shadow some nutritious baby food. "Yuck!" he screamed, he pushed the bowl away. As Amy continued to try to feed Shadow, Shadow got angrier and angrier, he ended up flipping the bowl upside down, it went all over Amy. Amy screamed for Sonic to come. Sonic came into the room, he saw the mess that Amy was in and laughed. Amy went to clean herself up.

"I know what you want to eat." Sonic said, he got out some chilli dogs from the fridge. He gave it to Shadow, but the baby just smushed it in Sonic's face. Amy came in.

"Sonic, you tried to feed him a chilli dog?" Amy asked. "He doesn't like them!"

"I guessed that." Sonic said. He went to clean himself up. They were both getting really dirty today.

"Shadow, what will you eat?" Amy asked. Shadow pointed to the cup of Apple juice. "No, you've drank too much already." Then a robot broke through the door. Amy screamed. Sonic ran in with a towel around his shoulders.

"Amy, take Shadow to the bedroom, I'll sort this out!" Sonic said. Amy ran to the bedroom, Sonic threw the towel to the floor and attacked the robot. The robot hit Sonic in the stomach and Sonic was blasted through the wall. As Sonic struggled to return to the fight the robot the root went to the bedroom. Amy was afraid in the corner of the room, she had Shadow in her arms. The robot used stretchy arms to reach over and grab Shadow, he snatched the little baby and jetted through the roof out of sight. Sonic came into the room to see a hole in the ceiling and Shadow was gone. Sonic immediately ran to check if Amy was okay. "Amy, are you okay?"

"No, Eggman's going to hurt Shadow and he's only a baby!" Amy said. "You should have seen the look in his eyes when the robot took him, he looked so scared."

"Amy, Shadow will be fine, he's the ultimate life form and he has an emerald to protect him." Sonic said, his eyes went wide. "Eggman will get the emerald! We have to stop this!" he grabbed Amy's hand and ran.

Sonic and Amy got into Eggman's base. They saw Shadow in the playpen crying. Eggman had his emerald. Amy ran to get Shadow but she ended up running through the pen, it has a hologram, a laser prison came down over Amy and the hologram disappeared. Sonic went to help Amy, as he got there a prison came onto him too. It was impossible to break. Eggman came in holding shadow by the scruff of his neck, Shadow was crying and struggling to get free. "Let him go, he doesn't like you!" Amy said. "Shadow, come here!" Amy called him. "He… can't… let him go! He's scared!" Shadow screamed and wriggled about frantically. He bit Eggman with the only two teeth he had. Eggman dropped Shadow, Shadow crawled over to Amy. "Shadow, the switch!" Amy said, she was still trapped in the prison. Before Shadow could crawl away, Eggman picked him up again putting a muzzle onto him. Shadow couldn't bite now.

"Why do you need him? He's useless?" Sonic said.

"Not exactly, Shadow was created to be the ultimate life form, the project was created to help my cousin, Maria Robotnik, to recover from a life threatening illness. The illness was incurable, so my grandfather was looking for the cure. He tried to create the immortality formula, he did it through Shadow. The only way to get it from Shadow is in his…"

"His what?" Sonic asked.

"Pee…" Shadow said, he was wet and needed changing.

"That's right!" Eggman said.

"His pee? You're going to use his pee to become immortal?" Sonic said. "Eww…"

"And there is plenty of it!" Eggman said, he took shadow out of the room. Sonic and Amy sat alone in their unbreakable prisons.

"Eggman can't become immortal! We can never defeat him then!" Sonic said. "All of our fighting would have been for nothing!"

"He's going to hurt Shadow." Amy with worry.

"Why are you so worried about Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Because, as a teenager, Shadow can defend himself but as a baby he can't. he's going to get hurt." Amy said. They heard Shadow scream. "He's hurting him!" Soon Eggman came in holding Shadow by the scruff of his neck again. "Let him go! You're hurting him!"

"I have the immortality formula right here.! Eggman said, holding it up in his free hand.

"In other words, you have his pee." Sonic said.

"No, I extracted the ingredient from it, so, no." Eggman said.

"All of this talk about pee is making me need to go." Sonic said, he moved uncomfortable. Amy sighed, did he have to say it. "Can I use the bathroom?" Sonic asked. Eggman shook his head.

"It's all you plan to escape!" Eggman said. He could see that Sonic was acting desperate. "Don't have an accident in there now. You're not leaving that spot."

"I'll just go here." Sonic said.

"NO!" Eggman said.

"Why not? Will a liquid make the cell malfunction?" Sonic asked. Eggman looked nervous. Sonic had worked it all out. "Amy, you have some of Shadow's juice with you right?" Sonic asked her, she nodded. "Well, poor it onto the laser wall!" Amy did so, the laser prison fizzled out. She poured some onto Sonic's, they were now both free.

"No! How are you that cleaver!" Eggman shouted in defeat.

"There is always a way out, you know that!" Sonic said to him.

"I can still be immortal though!" he announced, he threw Shadow, Sonic caught him and gave him to Amy. Sonic snatched the formula from Eggman. "No! Give it back! I can't take an immortal Sonic!"

"I don't want to be immortal, Shadow's immortal and he does not seem to enjoy it. I would never want to live forever, so no thanks." Sonic said. He threw it out of the window, they heard the glass smash, it was gone. "Now! Change Shadow back to normal!" Sonic demanded.

"I can't, Shadow destroyed the machine!" Eggman said.

"Well, fix it then. What would you rather, a loud baby Shadow, or a quiet teenaged Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"You have a point there hedgehog… I'll fix the machine." Eggman said.

"No! Amy shouted. "I don't want Shadow to change back, he's cute like this!"

" But he's sad, he wants to go back to normal." Sonic said.

"No! What's better than a baby that stays young and cute forever?" ~Amy said, She hugged Shadow.

"That's not very fair on Shadow." Sonic said. Amy gave baby Shadow to Sonic, Eggman had fixed the machine, they set the machine up and put Shadow inside. There was a flash in the machine, it opened and inside was a teenaged Shadow, I had worked. Shadow looked confused. He looked down at himself, he was wearing a nappy. His face went red with humiliation as he realised what had happened, he ripped off the nappy. He took his socks, shoes and gloves and left.

Sonic and Amy went back to Sonic's house. Shadow was waiting for them outside the door, he looked nervous. They came to him. "Hi… I just wanted to say…" Shadow said, he couldn't finish his sentence. It was like the word was stuck in his throat. "I wanted… to… say…"

"Thank you?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, that!" he said, he turned to leave.

"Shadow, come inside for a while." Amy said.

"I can't, I'm… busy." Shadow said, he left with his face looking at the floor.

"Well, at least we can have some peace now." Amy said.

"Pee-ce?" Sonic said desperately and ran to the toilet. Amy sighed and walked in after him.

The End

**I know this isn't the best story in terms of format and writing techniques but it was written a long time ago and isn't worth a rewrite. **

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
